Gods Among Us
by ZackAttack4523
Summary: Prince Markos, The God of Thunder, was sent to Earth to avoid the envitable destruction of his home. Once again another God walks among the Earth. How will he adapt to living on Earth? How will society adapt to a God living among them? What happens when he meets The Earth's Gurdians? Find out now. (I suck at these. Don't like. Don't Read)
1. Chapter 1

**Gods Among Us**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Tarr**

A 6'9 tall man with long platinum blonde hair and blue eyes with a platinum blonde caveman beard with platinum blonde eyebrows stood along the balcony of his kingdom looking over at the peaceful city. He wore sleeveless gold armor and black armor with a gold battle kelt and a black leather pants with gold metallic knee pads connected to the black boots with gold lining on the boots. He had a black cape hanging from the shoulders of his armor. On the wrist he had gold gauntlets with black lining on the outside of the bracers. He had a serious look on his face as he watched over his city.

"Father." said a voice making the man exhale before he turned around to see his son.

His son was a 6'6 tall man with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes with a black beard and black eyebrows with a bodybuilder like physique. He wore black leather pants with a silver belt going around the waist with a design on it. He has silver metallic knee pads that connected with his red boots with a silver line running down the middle to the silver toe cap and silver designs running on the side as well. On the wrist he had silver gauntlets with red lining on the outside of the bracers. He wore a red and black sleeveless armor piece on his torso with a silver like design in the center of an eagle. And on the right bicep, he had a silver band with a design on it and a red border surrounding it.

"Markos." His father, Titus said before he then turned back around and looked over the city.

"A little paranoid are we father?" Markos said as he walked towards his father and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"One can never be too careful."

"Father you've been watching over this city for 3 days now." Markos said with a smirk on his face as he looked at his father's worried look.

" Destruction is upon us my son." Titus said as he turned his head and looked at his son. His son's face furrowed as he could feel the depression in his father's voice.

"Terminus." Markos solemnly said.

"Yes the destruction of our planet. I tried to delay it as long as I could but the inevitable must occur."

"Are you sure we can't defend it?"

"Yes I'm sure. Your brother died trying to defend our planet last time. I will not allow you to do the same." Titus said as he walked away from the balcony and inside of the kingdoms hallway. Markos followed him looking to argue with his father.

"I am not Kaeso! I can defend this planet!"

"You're right, you're not because he would listen to his father!"

"You're being irrational! So what if the life of one is spared. It can save millions of people."

"I was a father before I was king! My duties as a father come before my duties a king! I get it you want to be the hero and save us from destruction but you can't. Your brother thought so that why he thought it would be smart to try to cool the planet's core but you can't stop the prophecy."

"I don't want this planet to die. I have been living here for the past thousands of years what am I supposed to do with myself. My life is here. I made a promise to-" Markos was saying but his father cut him off.

"A promise to Tatianna to be the warrior she always knew you could be. She was your only real friend in your life and I know you loved her but she wouldn't want you to die with the rest of us."

"Where am I going?"

"Earth."

"I am not leaving you. I refuse to leave."

"Oh you are. Even if I have to make you myself." Titus said as he summoned a staff that flew towards him and pointed it at his son. Markos looked at his father and exhaled as he gave him a death stare.

"Then you leave me no choice father." Markos said as lightning started to from around his gauntlet until it went down to his hand and formed his blade, Klinge. Markos lifted his sword up and went to go try to attack his father but his father yelled as he thrusted the staff at Markos while a blinding white light came out of the staff and made him disappear.

"Goodbye my son." Titus said as he then turned back around and walked towards the balcony.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this was the first Chapter of Gods Among Us and I hope you enjoyed it. I really had inspiration from Thor and Wonder Woman for making this character if you can't tell. But you probably can. On planet Tarr (which is a stupid name I know and the species are called Tarrins) but their royalty is usually considered to be the Gods. Anyway, Markos is considered to be their God of Thunder and a few other things but this might be a SYOC and I'll let you know when it becomes one. And let me know who you think he should be paired up with.

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gods Among Us**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Earth**

A blinding array of colors rained down like a beam of light on a desert on the planet Earth. As soon as the beam ended, Prince Markos could be seen on a knee with hair covering his face as he had an frown on his face. He lowered his head and snapped it back as his hair went behind his head while he stood up on his feet. He stared up at the sky with a look of anger before he let out a scream of anger screaming out his father's name.

"Damn youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" He screamed out before he dropped down onto his knees and looked down at the ground in anger while hair covered his face. He snapped his head and looked around. He caught the glimpse of a man on a ATV with a pistol in his hand riding up to him.

"What are you doing here boy?" said the elderly man as he hopped off the ATV and aimed the pistol up at the man.

"Who are you calling Boy. I am Prince Markos of Tar. You will call me so." Markos said as he frowned at the man.

"Take one more step and I will shoot you boy." the elderly man said.

"Like I said you respect me and call me Prince Markos." Markos said as he walked towards the man. This caused the man to shoot a bullet towards Markos. But the bullet seemed to be slow in the perspective of Markos allowing him to quickly block the bullet away with his gauntlets. Markos quickly formed his sword out a bolt of lightning coming from his gauntlets and walked towards the man.

The man moved to his finger was on the trigger. Markos in the blink of an eye ended up in front of the man with his hand over the pistol. He snatched it out of the hands of the man and crushed in front of his face before he grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up in the air and raised his sword up to his throat.

"You're lucky that I'm feeling nice today. Stay out of my damn way you weakling or I will use your body as a bed." He said before he dropped the elderly man down to the ground. He backed back and let his sword form back into a bolt of lightning that climbed up into his gauntlets. He then looked up at the sky before he took off bolting up in sky leaving a crater from where he took off with a loud thunder like sound in the sky while the elderly man stared up into the sky.

* * *

 **Minutes Later**

Markos stood outside of a bar hundreds of miles from where he landed and the bar was in the middle of nowhere fortunately for him. He exhaled as he walked up to the steps of the bar until he turned his head and saw a black motorcycle outside. He smirked as he looked at the motorcycle before moving on into the bar. Inside he looked around until he walked up to the bar counter. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a woman who happened to be looking at him with flirtatious eyes.

This caused Markos to smile before he walked over to the woman at the end of the counter. As he prepared to walk over there a group of men stepped in front of him causing his smile to turn into a frown. There were 3 men who all had to be 6 feet or under.

"Get out of my way before I make you move." Markos said.

"Look here you leather-wearing-dumbass. I suggest you go find some other women to talk to cause this one's off-limits." the tallest guy said. He had to be around 6'2 and had a blonde buzzcut. He had tattoos covering both of his arms and had a bodybuilder like build that was evident with his tank top and leather vest. Markos chuckled as he looked the man up and won before he looked up at the woman with a wink.

"What is your name?" Markos asked with deep-commanding yet also soothing voice. The man didn't answer Markos but simply slapped Markos across the face making his face go on into a full frown.

"Okay if that's the way you wanna play it." Markos replied as the man tried to throw a fist at Markos but Markos caught it and then gave it a light squeeze making the man scream before he headbutted him and threw him across the bar. His friend ran towards Markos only for Markos to grab him by the throat and spin around until he threw him backfirst across the rack of alcohol while the bartender ducked for cover. Many of the women in the bar were screaming while some of them ran out of bar. Markos had his back to the other man who ran towards him screaming. The man hit Markos across the head with a beer bottle making Markos look up before he slowly turned around and grabbed the man by the throat before he lifted him up and slammed him down while Markos went down to a knee.

As the hair covered his face he had a look of a savage on his face as he slowly lifted his head up and stood up. He used a hand to flip his hair while he walked closer to the man he threw across the bar earlier. He smiled at him while he chuckled.

* * *

 **Minutes Later**

Glass shattered as the man who had slapped Markos across the face was thrown out in his underwear. Markos soon walked out of the door dressed in black boots with black jeans, a white tanktop and the vest that he had taken from the "blonde bastard" as Markos called him. He still had his gauntlets on his wrist and his bicep band.

He walked towards the motorcycle he saw earlier and grabbed the keys out of his pocket.

"Guess it's mine now." Markos chuckled as he crunk up the motorcycle before he drove off.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you guys think and I will try to update sooner.

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Gods Among Us**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Earth**

Markos sat next to the motorcycle he stole while there was a fire on the ground while Markos stared into the fire. He had a frown on his face while he stared into the fire. In his head images of the first Battle of Tarr replayed in his head. One memory to be exact. The memory of his beloved being stricken down in the heat of battle. It had been almost 40 years since that battle and not a day goes past where Markos doesn't think of how it could have ended differently. A rustle in the bushes made Markos look up alarmed before he quickly jumped up to his feet and summoned his sword from his lightning.

Markos growled as a dark shadow appeared walking towards him. It was until the figure came into the light and made Markos entire demeanor change from his battle tested demeanor into a almost peaceful demeanor. His weapon had retreated back into his lightning as he saw his father dressed in all black with a trench coat, slacks, dress shoes and a button up shirt.

"Markos my son. It's nice to see you've at least attempted to blend with the humans." Titus said as he walked towards his son. His son's face turned into a serious frown on his face.

"How are you here? I could've sworn my father was destroyed along with Tarr." Markos said as he looked the figure in his eyes.

"Terminus has begun with the destruction of our planet. I tried my best to get some of our people off of Tarr. I'm afraid I have held the truth from you for years." Titus said.

"What are you talking about? And how are you here right now? Why send me to Earth?" Markos asked a series of question until his father cut him off.

"I have told you that Terminus was a phase for our planets destruction but I have failed to tell you the truth. Terminus is not a phase in our planet but one of us.

"What?" Markos questioned as he stood up and walked closer to his father.

"Once he is finished with us. He will make his way to Earth and no one will be able to stop him. Only you. But along the way you will find help. Go to Central City and you will find what you are looking for within a human by the name of Shane Yeager." Titus said as he walked towards the edge of cliff where Markos had stayed at.

"What the hell are you talking about father?" Markos said.

"I have failed you. I apologize." Titus said as he walked closer towards the edge. Titus turned his head back and looked at his son.

"Goodbye my son." Titus said as turned his back around and then fell over the edge.

"Wait." Markos shouted as he walked over to the edge and looked over to see if he could find his father but his father had disappeared. He exhaled as he then walked over to his motorcycle. He got onto his motorcycle with only one goal in mind. Get to Central City and find the man that his father had told him about.

"Central City. Prepare for the arrival of a god." He said before he managed to drive off from where he had stopped.

* * *

 **Tarr**

"There I did as you said Terminus." Titus said as he turned around and looked back at the throne of his kingdom. Someone rose from the throne. The man stood at 7'0 and had short black hair that was cut into a buzzcut. He had a pale colored skin with black a beard and well kept eyebrows. He had a natural face full of anger. He had blood red eyes.

As he walked into the light a smirk could be seen on his wore black leather pants with a black metallic belt going around the waist with a design on it. Hanging from the sides of the belt were battle kelts. He had black metallic knee pads that connected with his black boots with a black line running down the middle to the black toe cap and black designs running on the side as well. On the wrist he had black gauntlets with black lining on the outside of the bracers. He wore a black sleeveless armor piece on his torso with a black like design in the center of an lion. Black metallic shoulder pads with a small spikes and black armors covering the arms. He had a black metallic helmet with spikes coming from the side in the form of horns that sat next to the throne.

"You have done well by me, Titus. You have lead the boy straight to Shane Yeager." Terminus said as he stood in front of Titus.

"What is your purpose with this human?"

"This human holds the mind the lead me to the key to controlling the universe. A universe that you won't live to see." Terminus said as his smirk transformed into a frown.

"What?! The deal was if I help you, you spare me and let me see my boy!" Titus said.

"You will." He chuckled. "You will see your boy in the afterlife." Terminus said as he formed his blade in his hand. His blade was a black metallic looking blade with jagged sides on the blade. There was ancient Tarin engraving on the blade with a silver sword hilt that had a skull on it with horns on the side. The handle of the sword was black as well.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Titus screamed before Terminus drove the blade into the chest of Titus causing him to drop down to his knees and put his hand on the blade as he slowly looked up at Terminus who smiled before he slowly ripped the blade out. Titus fell down as he placed his hands over his wound and soon fell over as blood slowly sepped out of his wound.

"I will soon rule this universe and shape it in my image. And when I do Markos will bow at my feet." Terminus said with an evil smile.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter and if you did please leave me a review.

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Gods Among Us**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Central City**

Markos walked through the streets of Central City looking on with a frown as he was focused on his mission to find Shane Yeager. In his mind he had curios thoughts as to why this Human was so important to his mission. His mission that his father sent him on. His mission to stop Terminus but he needed this Human for some odd reason. Markos looked around and noticed how everyone he had passed on the street would look at him oddly. It was safe to say at 6'6, Markos stood taller than an average human walking around the streets.

Markos looked around before his eyes set on a mugging that happened to be happening at the moment. Markos walked towards the scene going into the incoming traffic. Several of the cars in traffic were able to hit their brakes but for the ones that didn't they ended up hitting him damaging their cars and not inflicting a hint of damage onto him.

"What the hell man?" One of the guys in his car said as he watched Markos walk across the street. Markos looked on at the man holding the gun to the innocent civilian. The gunman turned his head and looked at Markos alarmed by his presence and aimed the gun at Markos instead while the civilian ran away in fear for his life. The gunman shot a bullet at Markos making him use his gauntlet to block the bullet before he grabbed the civilian by the throat and made a shock in the palm of his hand that made the man go limp and fall out of Markos grasp to the hit the ground unconsciously.

"Dumb human." Markos chuckled as he then walked towards the gun and picked it up and examined it. He then crushed it in his hands and watched as the remnants fell to the ground. He then frowned as he walked back towards the street and continued on his quest to find the human Shane Yeager.

* * *

 **CC Jitters**

A 5'10, 40 Year Old caucasian male with medium length brown hair sat in the corner of the coffee shop. He had blue eyes and brown eyebrows with a brown beard on his face. He had brown frames on his glasses and looked through the lens on his computer screen where he typed his latest post on his blog.

"Your usual, Mr. Yeager." said a blonde teenage girl who brought Yeager his usual Iced Caffe Americano. Shane looked up from his computer and smiled at the girl before he picked it up and took a sip of his coffee before he got back to typing his article. His phone then rang making him go to pick it up and swipe the answer button.

"Hey babe, How'd you enjoy your breakfast this morning?" He asked with a smile on his face as he talked to his wife.

"I did, Thank you baby. You never cease to amaze me." She said on the phone making him smile as he then ran his hands through his hair.

"I know how you don't like me to bring work home so I went to jitters to get a little bit of work done. How's the baby doing?" He asked as he then started to type on his laptop.

"She's well, she should wake up in about 45 minutes so I should have enough time to take a shower and get another cup of coffee in my system before I have to take her to your sisters."

"Speaking of sister, How did your pregnancy test go along?" He said making her gasp in shock. He chuckled after he heard her gasp.

"You saw that!" She whispered with a slight mix of shouting.

"Yeah, I did. And?" He asked fingers crossed it was the news he wanted.

"I'm pregnant." She said making him chuckle in excitement. Finally he was going to have another kid. He was okay with having his little 3 year-old girl but he wanted to give her a sibling. There was always a unique bond between siblings and it was something that he loved growing up with his 3 sisters. He was the oldest out of his siblings and so far he was the only one with kids thankfully.

"And before you start the moving talks wait till you get home. I want to argue about this in person not over the phone." His wife said making him roll his eyes.

"Well sweetheart I'll call you when I get off work and tonight I'm cooking." He said making his wife groan. He frowned up as he opened his mouth to say something but his phone hang up making him close his mouth and sigh.

"I can cook." He said to himself as he stood up and started to backup all of his stuff. After doing that he walked to the counter and placed his cup on the counter.

"Can I get this to go please?" He asked as the girl nodded before she took his cup and walked to the back. Shane looked up at the TV and saw the news talking about The Flash running around the city stopping crimes. He smiled as he saw Central City's Hero, and his personal friend. Not many people could say they truly knew the Flash, but Shane, Shane knew Barry Allen and he was friends with Barry Allen. His phone then rung making him reach into his pocket and reaching into his pocket to grab his phone before swiping it to answer.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Shane, How fast can you get to STAR Labs?" He heard Barry ask. He looked down at his watch as the employee placed his coffee on the counter in front of him.

"I don't know about 20 minutes. I'm at Jitters so-" Shane was saying but he was quickly cut off when The Flash came running through and grabbed him and suddenly Shane was standing in STAR Labs with the phone still up to her ear and his cup of coffee in his hand.

"Really, Really?" Shane said as he looked at Barry who shrugged before he started to walk with a smile on his face while Shane followed close behind Barry. Once Shane walked into the corridor he saw Caitlin and Cisco sitting at the desk working on something. This was unusual for the two making Shane frown before he looked up and saw the screen in the lab showing satellite images of a cloud.

"Alright this was taking from the skies of Central City an hour ago." Barry said pointing to the image on the screen before he then turned and looked at Cisco who started to type on his computer before the image changed and showed clear skies.

"This was Central City nearly 3 hours ago." Barry said making Shane put his bag down and put his coffee down.

"Any recent images?" Shane asked intrigued.

"This." Cisco said as he once again started to type. It then showed a satellite image where the clouds where much larger than before and they seemed to be expanding even outside of Central City.

"This can't be normal. I think it's a metahuman. Possibly Weather Wizard?"

"No, It can't be Weather Wizard, he's still in A.R.G.U.S. Maximum Security." Caitlin said looking up from the computer to look at Shane.

"Who do you guys think it is?" Barry said as he looked between his team members.

"I'm hoping it's an Alien." Cisco said with a smile making everyone turn around to look at him. Shane shook his head as he turned back to look at Cisco who simply shrugged his shoulders while Barry and Caitlin all looked at him also.

"Well, whatever it is. We're gonna find it." Shane said as he turned his head and looked at the screen.

* * *

 **Local Alleyway**

In a alleyway, there stood a trio of men who were dressed in all-black armor. They were taller than the average man and seemed to have more muscle than the average man. They stood in front of a metal ball that had a hologram coming out of its core. The holograph showed an image of Terminus who had his arms folded behind his back while he looked on at his servants.

"Have you located the human?"

"I have sire. I had eyes on him earlier in a location full of humans." said one of the men.

"Had?! You let him go?!" Termins shouted as his arms moved from behind his back to in-front of him as he made a fist.

"I had no choice master. He disappeared in the blink of an eyes." Terminus frown intensified as he heard the excuse that he was given.

"Any update on boy?"

"Master, he's in the city looking for the human."

"Make sure he doesn't find him. And prepare him and the earth for my arrival."

"Yes master." The trio all kneeled as they heard their Master's order while the hologram disappeared.

* * *

 **Terminus Ship**

Terminus stood in his throne room of his ship looking on with a frown on his face. Terminus growled as he looked his armor before he grabbed a knife from his belt and threw it towards the wall as heard footsteps walking into his room.

"Well, Well,Well, I can see your senses are still working." said a woman who had pale colored skin with long purple hair with purple wore armor similar to Terminus however it had the colors of gold, purple and black. She appeared standing next to the place where he threw the knife.

"What do you want?" He said cruely.

"The same thing you want my love. I want this universe to kneel at our feet as we reshape this univrse in our image." She said as she grabbed the knife and walked towards him making sure to talk in a voice that would somewhat calm him down. She sat the knife down before she walked towards him and put her hand on his cheek.

"I want him dead." She smirked as she heard her lover's anger for the Prince.

"And he will be, when you kill him. What's on Earth? Besides Markos."

"A staff. A staff that allow me to control all the abilities of the Tarrin Gods. And it would allow me to recreate this universe in my image." He said as he walked away from her and walked towards the window and looked out at the window.

She looked on at him with her signature smirk on his face.

"They will never see me coming."

* * *

 **A/N:** So I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter. It took a little minute to write this primarily because I kinda got writer's block with this story. If you guys have any ideas please leave a review giving me your ideas.

 **Later Guys and Gals!**


	5. AN

**A/N:** So I am going to be going back to working on this story. I just wanted to let you guys know about the changes I made to this Earth. Now I'm kinda on the fence about who I should pair him up with. I'm thinking Wonder Woman or I'm thinking about doing a human OC. Now what I can do to make it a little bit more interesting is make this a SYOC for that human OC. But anyway let me tell you guys the changes I made to this.

 **Changes:**

-Superman is married to Lois Lane and has two kids, Jon and Laura Kent.

-Batman is married to Selina Kyle as of 2017 and has a biological daughter with her by the name Helena Wayne in honor of Helena Bertinelli.

-Holly Robinson is Catwoman.

-Batman and Superman are slightly older than usual.

-The Original 7 of the JL are Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern (John Stewart), Hawkwoman, Flash (Barry Allen) and Martian Manhunter.

-Hawkman is in this universe.

I don't really remember the rest of them off the top of my head but I can definitely assure you that the rest of the changes that I made on the DC's Earth but if I do have anymore I will tell you guys in the chapter. I'm gonna need you guys to PM me and I can send you guys a makeshift app that I have.

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Gods Among Us**

 **Chapter 5:**

* * *

 **Central City**

"Well, whatever it is. We're gonna find it." Shane said as he turned his head and looked at the screen. A frown formed on his face as he saw the satellite image of the cloud moving faster than they had seen before.

"Is it just me or is that cloud moving?" Cisco said.

"Fast." Caitlin said in shock.

"And towards us." Barry said.

"What the Fu-" Shane was saying but was cut off as Barry said something.

"That thing is up on the roof."

"I think it found us." Cisco said as he, Caitlin and Shane all turned to look at Barry who took a deep breath before he disappeared taking his suit before anyone else could even blink. A few seconds later, Barry stood on the roof of STAR Labs standing across from Markos. Both men were staring each other down with neither one backing down.

"Bring him to me. Bring me Yeager. And no one has to get hurt."

"You know usually when someone says that, someone gets hurt."

"That's because you humans don't listen."

"What do you want with him?"

"Something that doesn't concern you."

"When you come onto the rooftop of my building and demand for me to bring you another human, it becomes my business."

"Mr. Yeager has the knowledge that can help me eliminate a threat."

"You seem like a pretty powerful dude, I think you can handle it on your own." The Flash had turned his back to Markos and prepared to run away but Markos spoke up stopping him in his tracks.

"Bring him to me now!" Barry turned around to look at Markos who had clenched his fsit and changed his form. It was looking he was getting ready for a fight.

"The answer is still no."

"Which one?"

"Excuse me"

"I only need to break one of your legs. So which one?" Flash smirked as Markos dashed towards him looking for a punch but The Flash ducked it and ran behind him before appearing in front of Markos hitting him with a few stomach jabs following up with a left hook and taking off again hitting Markos in the back with a knee. He ran again this time hitting Markos with a shoulder blow to the abdomen backing him up a bit causing him to drop to a knee.

Flash came running in trying to hit Markos with a kick to the head but Markos caught it and flew up in the air holding Flash up by the leg as he hung upside down. Markos spun around creating a cyclone before he threw Flash off into the roof of a car. Markos looked down and flew down landed on the hood of the car as he stood over Flash. He wrapped his hand around his neck starting to choke him.

"Take me to him now." Markos said. Flash gasped for his breath as Markos clenched his throat even tighter. Markos grunted as his eyes started to glow as the powerful bue electricity coursed through his veins and into his eyes. He raised his fist into the air as clouds began to cast the sky. From those clouds, a bolt of lightning came striking down onto Markos' raised fist.

"Last chance." Markos said as Flash shook his head.

"Wait!" Shane shouted as he came running outside stopping Markos. Markos let go of Flash as the electricity faded. Flash regained his breath and snuck a jab in on Markos while Markos was focued on Shane. Markos turned his head to Flash and chuckled and turned back to look at Shane.

"What is it that you want?"

"I need your help. There is a threat coming. A threat coming to destroy my world and destroy me."

"You seem pretty damn capable of defending yourself."

"Not against this threat. He's much stronger than I am. And you're the only one on this planet who has any knowlodge on the Tarrin species." It was almost like what Markos had said triggered something in Shane. Shane looked Markos up and down and frowned.

"I'm sorry did you say Tarrin? As in species from the planet Tarr?"

"Yes, I did."

"And judging from the lightning, that would make you Markos, the God of Thunder, Lightning and Strength."

"And don't forget Fertility and Honor, people forget those are also mine."

"This has been prophicized for years. Most people thought I was wasting my time by looking into the Tarr, it was believed to be fake. But here you are and now I know it's real. You're real."

"Yeah, now I don't have much time so if you can help me let's get started." Markos said as he hopped off the car and walked towards Shane extending his hand out to him. Shane shook Markos hand while Flash had gotten off the car and stood next to Markos.

"Just know next time, I'm gonna kick your ass." Flash said to Markos as he then ran off inside the building. Markos chuckled as he and Shane then started to walk into STAR Labs.

* * *

 **A/N:** Short, short, short. Yes, I know this is my attempt to come back to this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it even though the length was short. But leave me some reviews as to how you feel about the story so far.


End file.
